


Shoosh and Pap

by Lillow



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gamzee Makara and Karkat Vantas Moirallegiance, Karkat - Freeform, Karkat Vantas - Freeform, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, gamkar - Freeform, gamzee - Freeform, gamzee makara - Freeform, miracrails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 14:36:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3329768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillow/pseuds/Lillow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shooshes, Paps, and what they mean to Gamzee Makara and Karkat Vantas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoosh and Pap

**Shoosh**

You burn hot. Hotter even than Aradia and when you yell your cheeks burn and your face goes red. You're pretty sure someone could cook an egg on your skin when you really start raving.

When your lips are covered in spittle and your cheeks are burning up and honestly sometimes words come out of your mouth and you're not even sure what they are anymore. Your mind goes someplace else while your body stays firmly planted, shouting until your throat goes numb.

Gamzee runs cold. He's almost as cold as the ocean. Sometimes he shoves a hand up your shirt out of nowhere, making you squak and jump ten feet in the air. You'd drop ice cubes down his collar but he probably wouldn't feel it until it started melting.

And it's his cool fingers on your hot lips that brings you back into your own head and you go quiet. It's almost instantaneous.

It's officially called a Shoosh. It's your moirail's finger on your lips when you need it most and wow you need it a lot. You wouldn't let anyone else touch you that way. The thought of someone else's gross hands on your lips in such an intimate ways disgusts you. You shudder at the thought.

The shooshing is usually followed by hugs and papping, but you like shooshing the most.

You know you yell too much and you're probably doing long-term damage to your vocal cords, so when Gamzee shooshes you, you know he's doing it to stop you when you don't know when to stop. There's yelling and then there's yelling so much you go out of your head and Gamzee knows exactly when you transition from one to the other. He makes you calm exactly when you need it and wow do you love him for it.

You hope he never stops Shooshing you.

**Pap**

You've got holes in your pan. Things will go in one ear and out the other, and you don't always remember the things that need remembering. They sort of fall through your mind, clicking around like marbles falling through the holes.

You think of your brain as high blood cheese, but its probably neon green and smells like rot. You're usually up in the clouds because of it, thinking impossible thoughts.

You'd like to see the Sun one day, but a memory of red eyes always keeps you from staying up to watch that particular star rise.

Red eyes and hot hands.

You have a moirail and he's just about the only thing that seems real; everything is at least vaguely fuzzy.

He paps you, when he can. Gently patting your cheeks with hot little hands so opposite your freezing flesh you jumped the first time you felt them on your cheeks.

Then he usually starts yelling, because whatever put you in a place to receive a papping has probably made him upset.

You've never had a rage, thankfully, and sometimes you think he has all your rages for you. You're really the placater in your relationship, but sometimes it's nice to get papped. Karkat's really good at it.

You said as much and he blushed his pretty red. He's honestly turned you into a bit of a pap addict, which wouldn't make an awful alternative to sopor one day. You wouldn't tell him such dirty thoughts, though.

You're moirail is an excellent papper, and one day, when you're both older, you might even pile. You're fine waiting, for him and you.

You're going to be together forever, you're pretty sure, because no one else can pap your panholes away, and you wouldn't want anyone else to try.


End file.
